


Their Master, Loved

by AngelOfTheSeas



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dumbledore Bashing, F/M, Hermione Granger Bashing, M/M, Manipulative Dumbledore, Multi, Original Character(s), Slash, light bashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-04-03 15:59:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4106677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelOfTheSeas/pseuds/AngelOfTheSeas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After nearly losing his Godfather in the DOM, Harry is tired and starting to doubt those who call themselves Light. One night at the Dursleys, he is visited by two men who have come to tell him that there is more than meets the eye. See how Harry juggles a fickle public, an incompetent Ministry, and a manipulative headmaster all while learning to love for the first time. Slash Dumbles and light bashing. UP FOR ADOPTION</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Iamalinehearmeroar

In a castle beneath the deepest layers of the earth a man watched his kingdom from the window of his study. With dark, shoulder length hair, cold eyes, and a tall, moderately muscled stature, the man was beautiful, yet intimidating to those around him. Beside him, another man stood almost unnoticeably shorter than him with the same build but hellish red eyes and white hair tied at the nape of his neck. At the moment, the former was thinking over what his associate just reported to him.

"You mean to tell me that Albus Dumbledore, the supposed most powerful wizard since Merlin and leader of the 'light' placed a child of prophesy into an abusive environment?" a deep, smooth voice questioned as the dark haired man turned towards the other.

"Yes, and the child was there for ten years and has been there every summer since receiving his Hogwarts letter." The white haired man replied his face and tone emotionless but his hellfire red eyes darkened in anger.

The dark haired man noticed this, and, curious as to what could anger his longtime friend, inquired, "There is something else you need to tell me, old friend. And by the waves of anger I can practically see rolling off of you; I know I'm not going to like it."

"Apparently, Hadrian has told Dumbledore of the abuse himself; begging the headmaster to stay at school over the summer every year since his first." "And Dumbledore did nothing about it?"

"Didn't even give the damn muggles a warning, just told the boy that a spanking here and there and one or two chores wouldn't hurt him and to stop exaggerating. He claims that the blood wards around the property were the only things keeping him safe from the dark lord and that they would only work where those of his mother's blood reside."

The dark haired man narrowed his eyes and clenched his fists. The nerve of that old goat, he had no idea who's life he was fucking around with. " Cain."

"Yes my king?"

"I want Hadrian out of that house and out of the old man's hands as quickly and inconspicuously as possible. I will not let that Merlin wannabe manipulate and use what is ours. Do you understand old friend?"

"Yes, King Abaddon I understand."

The red eyed man, now identified as Cain, the General and High President of Hell, vanished into the stuffy, sweltering air, leaving Abaddon to his thoughts. 

Soon after Cain left, Abaddon growled at the thought of what Dumbledore intended to happen to the child. Oh, he knew what the old man was trying to accomplish. Beneath the kind, grandfatherly persona he put up, Albus Dumbledore was nothing but a manipulative old fool with an appetite for power. He wanted glory and riches and he didn't care how he achieved them, so long as none of his pawns found out about it. But Dumbledore's manipulations reached an all time high seventeen years ago when he claimed to have heard a prophecy predicting the fall of the dark lord, Voldemort. The "prophesy" born in the end of July to those who defied Voldemort three times defeating him with a power he knows not. When told the contents of the prophesy, two families went into hiding by Dumbledore's request: the Longbottoms and the Potters.

On Samhain of 1981, the Potters and Longbottoms were attacked. But when the dark lord turned his wand on the Potters' son, Hadrian, or Harry, the killing curse he used backfired on him and his body was destroyed, leaving Harry to be named the Boy-Who-Lived, savior of the Light. Dumbledore told anyone who asked where Harry was that he was with family, but his exact location remained unknown to all but Dumbledore, who placed Harry with his mother's sister, Petunia, and her family, a family that hated anything to do with magic.

Abaddon was disgusted. To use an innocent child as naught but a plaything, a pawn, was sickening. And the wizarding world remained ignorant of this, not seeing past the mask of a harmless old and senile headmaster. But what the old wizard didn't know was that he just invoked the wrath of the king of Hell and his right hand demon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the prologue of my very fist fic so hope you like it and comment if you did. This story was inspired by one of Little.Miss.Xanda's works, Bound in Servitude, so all credit to her/him and J.K. Rowling.
> 
> See you soon,
> 
> Angel


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok! Here's chapter one. I'm sorry that it's so short, but the others will be longer, I promise.

Disclaimer: I said it once and I'll say it again; I own nothing.

Iamalinehearmeroar

Harry Potter sat in his cousin's second bedroom as he tended to his wounds from his uncle's "birthday present". With a belt clenched between his teeth, Harry stitched up a particularly deep knife wound. Grunting occasionally at the strange, yet familiar pulling sensation, he allowed his thoughts to wander to the predicament he was in.

Ever since he was left at the doorstep of his maternal aunt's house as a baby, Harry has been treated worse than a house elf by his relatives. By his eighth birthday, Harry became indifferent to the pain and abuse that came with living at the Dursleys'. And by the time he received his Hogwarts letter, he was mending his wounds with conjured medical supplies. Now, he can treat and stich his wounds with the accuracy and steadiness of a fully trained doctor's. No one knows the extent to which the Dursleys abuse him, except maybe Luna Lovegood. Harry knew she had seer blood in her family, and not just distantly, but as close as her mother. Harry would trust Luna with his life and all of its secrets; something he can't say about many people, not even Ron or Hermione. They only know that the Dursleys withhold food and isolate him in the house.

A good thing too, considering what he found out about some of his close "friends".

Iamalinehearmeroar

Harry was sitting on his bed in the Gryffindor boys' dorm drying his hair after having a shower when Ron suddenly barreled into the dorm room. "Ron, what's wrong? You look like you ran into Aragog again." Harry said laughingly. At the mention of what would forever be considered the worst day of his life, Ron paled, flinched, and glared half-heartedly at Harry "One, don't ever mention The Incident again and two," At this, Ron straightened his stance and adopted a serious (A/N: I almost typed in Sirius here. Ha) look "I have news you definitely want to know." Realizing that his best friend was no joking around, Harry frowned "Alright I'll bite, what is it Ron?" "I think it would be best if we talked in the Room. Come on."

Room of Requirement

"Alright what's so important that we couldn't talk in the dorm, Ron?" Ron cleared his throat and it looked like he was trying to quell his anger. At what, Harry didn't know, but he had a feeling that he was about to find out.

"So, I had been told that the Headmaster wanted to see Hermione and me. But on the way to his office, I had a bad feeling and something told me to get you and I should have listened to that something because it was terrible what they said and-"

"RON! You're rambling." Harry was getting worried. Ron only rambled when he was nervous or scared and other than spiders, Hermione, and McGonagall, not a great many things scared Ron.

"Oh! Sorry. But as I was saying, I had a bad feeling about this meeting but I just passed it off as me being hungry. Actually, I am feeling hungry now. Maybe I could drop by the kitchens, get some shepherd's pie."

If they were in an anime, Harry would have sweat dropped. Ron and his stomach. His best friend would marry food if he could. "Ron, just get on with it." "Oh! Yeah. So when I got to the gargoyle statue, Hermione was already there, talking to the Headmaster. I didn't think anything of it because when Hermione isn't with the two of us she's usually there before me. But then I heard what they were talking about."

"What were they talking about Ron?"

"I didn't hear everything they said but I got the gist of it. Mate, Dumbledore's paying Hermione to be our friend."


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated in a while but I am almost done writing chapter 2 so to apologize this is a preview of the chapter.

Harry froze. He didn't know what to think. Hermione, one of his best friends and confidants, lying to him and Ron? No, it was impossible."Are you sure Ron? I mean, this is Hermione, she wouldn't do that, would she?"

Ron could see that his best friend was in denial and didn't want to believe what he just told him. He sighed sadly "I don't want to believe it either mate, but even if you don't want to believe it, it's really not that hard to believe when you think about it. I mean, when I think back, her smiles would seem... I don't know, forced? And she'd look down on us when we don't know something; like we're below her just because she knew something we don't. And she would up and disappear at random times. I always thought she was going to the library or something, but now I know different. When she leaves, she reports to the Headmaster and tells him what you're doing and where you go. I'm so sorry, Harry. I still can't believe that she-"

Harry's head shot up at the sound of his friend suppressing a sob. Ron never cried. He didn't even cry when Ginny went missing in second year. That was when Harry realized that Hermione was more than a friend or sister to Ron. In fact, the redhead was planning on asking Hermione out to Hogsmead after the meeting with Dumbledore. If Harry felt this bad about Hermione's betrayal, then he can't even imagine how Ron feels right now

"Ron, I'm so sorry. I got so wrapped up in myself that I forgot how you felt about Hermione. If either of us has a right to break down, it's you."

Ron looked up and smiled at Harry, gratitude filling his eyes. "Thanks mate, and don't worry about it. With your past, it's not surprising that you reacted the way you did. Now come on, it's getting late. Let's head back to the dorm before we're missed.


	4. I'm Sorry

Hey guys, I know it's been a while since I updated, but I am sorry to say that I will not be able to continue this fic. I was in the process of writing the next chapter of the story when my grandmother passed away, and my grandfather passed four months after. After that, I could not find any inspiration for the story no matter how hard I tried. But if anyone wants to adopt this story they are welcome to do so, as I want this fic to reach its full potential and for all of you to be able to read it. So if you want to adopt the story let me know in the comments section so I can post who the adopter(?) is and I hope you all enjoyed reading Their Master, Loved and that someone else could make story even better than I did. 

See ya,

Angel


End file.
